


Balance

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Nipple Piercings, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Red Swan Queen - Freeform, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an expended version of a fic I wrote for the Femslash Today Fireworks '16 Porn Battle. The Prompt was " Once Upon a Time, Emma/Regina/Ruby, BDSM"</p>
<p>Regina likes to tie Ruby up. Ruby likes to be ties up. Emma likes to watch Regina tie up Ruby. The three of them find balance together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

Emma loved watching Regina tie up Ruby.

Regina approached the task with care and reverence. Soft white ropes criss-crossed and wrapped around Ruby's arms, binding them tight together, but not too tight, from elbows to wrists. Regina used a small step-ladder to go up and threat the rope through a metal fixture in the ceiling.

With Regina up on the step-ladder Emma was treated to a wonderful view of her ass covered only by black lace panties that clung to her every delicious curve. If she hadn't known already magic was real that sight would have made her a believer.

Regina tugged on the rope to make sure it was secure and once satisfied that it was she stepped back down again. She moved back and looked Ruby up and down.

Ruby was in red lingerie. Her thong was tiny and her bra had openings in both of the cups. Ruby's exposed nipples had intricately detailed silver clamps attached to them. Both clamps were shaped liked the head of a wolf, the dark hard peaks caught between their teeth.

"Comfortable?" Regina asked.

Ruby nodded, "I am Mistress."

As their unconventional three-way relationship grew it became clear that Regina had a strong dominant streak. This wasn’t any kind of surprise to her girlfriends. Ruby on the other hand had a submissive nature that had flourished when combined with Regina's tendencies.

Emma found her tastes were somewhere in the middle. She wasn't submissive, but she didn't mind a bit of being bossed around, some light bondage, or a spank or two. She also liked doing the same sort of stuff to Ruby, but she didn't get much out of being called mistress or inflicting some of the harsher things Regina enjoyed doing. Emma did however enjoy watching Regina and Ruby taking pleasure in their roles. Watching them unleashing their full domme/sub dynamic together was incredibly hot.

The three of them had found balance with each other, emotionally and sexually satisfying each other in ways they had never thought possible.

Tonight the three of them were in Regina's 'play room' in her vault. A large space equipped with a big bed, numerous hooks and loops for tying partners to, racks of sex toys and other BDSM accessories. It was a place the trio had had many nights of pleasure in.

Emma was in light blue boy shorts and a matching bra. In her right hand was a red ball-gag. She was waiting for Regina's signal to use it.

Regina took a few more moments to look over Ruby then commanded "Open your mouth."

Ruby opened her mouth wide, her eyes were alive with joy. Being restrained like this was just the kind of fun she craved.

Emma stepped up to Ruby. She gave the clamp on Ruby's left nipple a flick. Ruby flinched but kept her mouth open. Emma smiled at her.

Regina went around behind Ruby, trailing her fingertips along the waistband of Ruby's barely-there thong.

Emma popped the ball into Ruby's open mouth. She closed her scarlet painted lips around it and Regina did up the straps to hold it in place.

Safewords and limits had been discussed in depth. Before the did anything in the play room like this they always talked about it and made sure they were all comfortable and happy.

Ruby was relaxed, the sparkle was still there in her eyes.

"Beautiful," Emma said.

"Very," Regina agreed. Her hands came around Ruby's body to cup her breasts. "Our beautiful needy girl."

"Are you really needy?" Emma asked and gave Ruby's cheek an affectionate stroke.

Ruby nodded.

"For pain?" Regina hissed and pulled sharply on the shiny silver nipple clamps.

Ruby groaned and nodded.

"For pleasure?" Emma’s left hand rested on Ruby’s hip, her other hand came down from Ruby’s face and stroked up the inside of her thigh.

Ruby nodded again. "Mmmm"

"She needs both. The good and the bad, the hurt and the ecstasy," Regina spoke calm and slow, gently tugging on the nipple clamps.

"She needs the Savour and the Queen," Emma said.

Ruby nodded. She didn’t need words, her eyes showed how much she wanted this.

"We’ll give you what you need," Emma promised.

"Fulfil your wanton desires," Regina purred and pulled hard on the clamps again. "Emma be a dear and get rid of her underwear."

"I thought you'd never ask," Emma grinned. She crouched in front of Ruby, looking up at her stretched form. Long legs. Flat stomach with the beginnings of six-pack definition starting to show. The swell of her breasts, encased in red lace except for her clamped nipples. Their eyes met. Emma hooked her fingers under the thong. She eased it down, unhurried. 

Behind Ruby Regina selected a flogger from the rack. 

Ruby lifted one foot then the other so Emma could take her thong. Emma pressed a kiss to Ruby's thigh as she stood up.

Regina swished the flogger back and forth through the air, close enough for Ruby to feel the breeze of it passing near her bare bottom.

Emma watched Ruby’s face, looking at the anticipation, the growing want for it. They held each other’s gaze. Regina stopped swishing the flogger.

There was silence except for their breathing. 

Emma and Ruby’s eyes were locked. 

Regina had the flogger at her side, the ends of it brushing her leg. She looked lustfully at Ruby's body. Her skin was pale, ripe for reddening. Regina drew out the moment, savouring it. She was fully in control she would chose when this would start. She had the power over Ruby’s anticipation. If she chose to Regina could just put the flogger back on the rack.

Emma's eyes flicked to Regina and saw her enjoying her moment. She seemed to be almost glowing with authority. Emma saw a little of the old Regina, the all powerful Evil Queen. But unlike those bad days there was no cruelty or anger, Regina was doing this through love and desire.

Emma looked to Ruby again. Surely Regina wasn’t going to make her wait much longer. All three of them were right on the edge. Emma could hardly stand it, she could only imagine how Ruby was feeling.

Ruby shifted on her feet. She wasn’t stretched too far by the rope, she had enough slack that her feet were still flat on the carpet. Above her the rope tensed, quivering like a plucked harp string.

Suddenly it happened.

A swish.

A crack of leather on flesh.

Ruby's eyes widened. Her groan was muffled by the gag.

Emma saw the pain on Ruby's face first but her expression quickly turned to relief and release.

Regina smacked Ruby's bottom again. Then again. She built up to a steady rhythm. Some of the blows were feather light, some were harsh. Most were somewhere between the two extremes. They landed on Ruby’s buttocks and upper thighs, never striking the same spot twice in a row. Regina watched Ruby’s butt turn a pleasing pink.

Emma kept her eyes on Ruby's face. Her expressions were wonderful, her reactions as easy to read as a storybook. Emma put her hands on Ruby’s breasts, thumbs on the clamps, rocking them up and down. Ruby arched as much as she could into the touch.

Regina stopped smacking Ruby's ass. That was the signal. Emma and Regina had discussed beforehand their plans for their girlfriend once she was bound and at their mercy.

Emma's right hand moved down Ruby’s body.

Ruby was breathing hard. There was saliva trickling from around the ball in her mouth.

Emma's hand made it's way down Ruby’s abs. Down, down. Her fingertips brushed through Ruby’s neat dark hair and down to her cunt.

"She's so wet," Emma said, hushed and reverent.

"Of course she is."

Emma curled her middle and ring fingers into Ruby, wriggling them in deep. There was pure pleasure on Ruby's face now. Teasing and slow, Emma fingered Ruby. Groaning and thrusting with her hips Ruby urged Emma to do more than just tease.

But teasing was so much fun. There was eager, undeniable yearning on Ruby's face. This was where Emma's little bit of dominance came out. Now she was in control. She had the power over Ruby's pleasure.

Regina brushed Ruby’s red streaked hair aside so she could whisper in her ear. Emma could just make out the words. “So needy. So desperate. So eager to be fucked.” Regina licked up the side of her neck to her ear and sucked the love into her mouth.

Ruby whined what was probably a “please,” the word mumbled by the gag.

Just a little more, just a little bit more teasing...

Then Emma finally relented. She firmly fucked Ruby with her fingers. Ruby moaned her appreciation, her eyes fluttering closed.

Emma fucked her harder, really putting her arm into it. Regina kissed and sucked at Ruby’s neck.

Abruptly Regina stepped back and the flogging resumed at full force. Ruby moaned louder. Emma could feel the hot clench around her fingers with every impact.

Ruby was soon on the edge of climax, just a few moments more and she’d...

"Enough," Regina said sharply and lowered the flogger to her side again.

Emma withdrew her hand despite Ruby's mewls of protest. Regina had timed it just right. Standing right in front of Ruby, meeting her eyes again, Emma brought one the fingers she'd been fucking Ruby with up to her mouth. She made a show of licking it form base to tip. Ruby squirmed, rubbing her thighs together.

Regina came around to join Emma. She leaned in taking the other finger that was sticky with Ruby's wetness in her mouth. "Delicious," she grinned at Ruby and sucked the finger into her mouth again. “Do you want to come?” Regina asked Ruby, still holding the flogger by her side.

Ruby nodded enthusiastically, pleading with her eyes.

With her free hand Regina gave Ruby’s left nipple clamps a hard pull, causing Ruby to give a muffled cry. Regina kept pulling, stretching the sensitive flesh. When she released it Regina smiled at Emma. "What do you think? Shall we let her come?"

Ruby's begging eyes switched to Emma.

Emma considered for a moment then looked at Regina. This was off-script now. "Well I’m no expert but should the submissive get come before her mistress does?"

"That is an excellent point Miss Swan," Regina grinned. 

Ruby squeaked her disapproval.

"You disagree?" Regina turned to Ruby, raising her eyebrow. It was a look that had made grown men cry in the Enchanted Forest.

Ruby shook her head, realising her error in contradicting her mistress.

"Hold this for me,” Regina said, holding out the flogger to Ruby’s legs. Ruby opened them and closed them to hold the flogger in place between her thighs. "If you drop that you don't get to come tonight at all."

Ruby nodded her understanding and pressed her thighs harder together. She looked back and forth between them, hoping against her better knowledge that they weren't really going to make her wait for that orgasm that had been so so close.

Ruby could only watch as Regina and Emma came together in front of her. They kissed, hot and hungry. Ruby clenched her hands into fists. She wanted those mouths on her, she wanted to share in their passion. She wanted to touch and taste and fuck the women she loved.

Emma pulled Regina close against her, both hands on Regina’s ass. Regina turned her head to look at Ruby. Emma’s lips went to Regina's neck, kissing and sucking. The former Evil Queen was giving Ruby a wicked grin as she unhooked Emma's bra.

Ruby did her best to appear relaxed about this. She told herself that if she was just patient then she would get what she wanted, and in the meantime she got to watch her two favourite people in the world being incredibly hot together.

But fuck it wasn’t enough.

And Emma and Regina knew it.

Both topless now Emma was facing Ruby with Regina behind her. Regina had her arms around Emma, squeezing Emma’s tits with both hands while she kissed Emma’s neck.

Ruby imagined she was touching Emma too. She imagined how sweet kissing Emma would be, how wet she would be if Ruby put her hand down her underwear. She jerked her arms but the rope held firm.

Regina laughed. "My my truly getting desperate now are we?"

Ruby didn't respond.

Emma and Regina went to the bed. Between lingering kisses they shed their remaining underwear. Regina tossed Emma’s boy shorts at Ruby, they hit her stomach and dropped to the floor.

On her back Emma was angled on the bed so that Ruby couldn't see between her legs. Regina got on top of Emma. They took their sweet time, kissing and caressing each other.

Ruby imagined writhing with them on the bed, remembering a couple of nights ago when they had done just that. She thought about how good it would feel, their gorgeous naked bodies...

But all she could do now was watch.

Watch Regina kiss down Emma’s body. Watch Regina linger to sucks on Emma's nipples. Watch as Regina settled between Emma’s legs.

While Ruby couldn’t see exactly what Regina was doing she could see Emma's reaction.

"Oh fuck, yes yes."

Regina didn't tease Emma. Regina didn't take Emma to the edge and stop. Regina took Emma all the way to bliss.

Regina sat up and looked to Ruby, licking her lips. "Did you like that?"

Ruby nodded.

"Me too," Emma sighed contentedly.

Ruby hoped for a moment that they might be ready to come back to her and finish what they'd started. But instead her girlfriends stayed on the bed, sitting together, holding each other close and sharing more long loving kisses. It wasn’t only sexual release Ruby longed for, she wanted the affection too.

At the same time being bound like this, having been brought to the brink, and now able to only watch was an incredible turn on. The wait, the show they were putting on for her and the bondage were exciting and comforting.

Regina could feel Ruby’s eyes on them, feel the yearning flooding from her. Regina liked having an audience, she liked showing off. With that in mind she took charge again.

"On your back," she ordered Emma.

Emma put up no resistance and let Regina guide her where she wanted her. This time she was lying straight on the bed with her head on a pillow. Ruby could now openly see Emma’s sex in pink and luscious and mouth-watering glory. Regina kissed Emma on the lips and spoke loud enough for Ruby to hear. 

"I'd like to sit on your face."

Emma gave Regina's nipple a quick pinch, kissed her and nodded.

Regina moved up the bed and turned so she was facing the foot of it, facing Ruby. She mounted Emma's face. The blonde took hold of Regina’s thighs, holding firm while she lapped at her sex.

Having one of her girlfriends sit on her face, especially if her wrists were bound, was one of Ruby’s favourite things to do. She loved the power and control of the woman on top of her. She loved being immersed completely in exquisite pussy.

Regina smiled at Ruby as she rocked and ground her hips, knowing how much Ruby wished she was in Emma's place. There was a smirk on her lips, she was so pleased to see she was having the desired effect. She was the very picture of self-satisfaction and control. She was sexy and magnificent and powerful and... 

All of Regina's elegant poise and control was shattered when Emma's lips suddenly closed around her clit and she sucked. Hard. Regina let out a gasp and reached back to grab the headboard for stability. Emma held Regina’s thighs steady as she could as Ruby's mistress bucked against her mouth. She used the tip of her tongue to swirl quickly around the captured clit.

"Emma!" Regina tried to regain some composure.

But Emma didn’t stop. She squeezed Regina’s thighs tighter, pulling her down to her lips, sucking harder. Emma knew very well that strong sucking and some tongue action right on her sensitive clit was the quickest way to get Regina to come.

Regina stopped trying to resist.

Ruby squeezed the flogger between her thighs as hard as she could. She watched as her mistress let go. It was beautiful and so fucking sexy. 

Regina closed her eyes, grinding on Emma’s face. She was moaning, almost growling in her throat. Then she went still and silent, her eyes snapping open to meet Ruby’s. Her mouth was wide in a silent scream. Her eyes fluttered. For a few heartbeats Ruby thought Regina was going to pass out.

Instead Regina cried out "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Regina half flopped half crawled off of Emma, ending up sprawled beside Emma with her feet on the pillows and her head at the bottom of the bed.

With Regina in a boneless heap and both of them catching their breathing Emma idly stroked her fingers along Regina’s foot. Regina's toenails were painted a sparkly purple. Ruby had applied the nail polish while Regina had relaxed on the couch the previous evening. Regina had insisted on Ruby wearing a French Maid’s outfit while she did it.

With the lethargy of satisfaction Regina turned so that she could look at Ruby.

Just looking just wasn't enough.

With renewed vigour Regina scrambled off the bed and went straight for Ruby. When she reached her Regina undid the straps holding the gag in place and snatched the ball from Ruby's mouth. She dropped the saliva-shiny red ball to the floor. Ruby didn't get a chance to say a word before Regina kissed her.

When Regina stepped back she took hold of the paddle handle. "You can let go now." 

"Yes mistress," Ruby said and released the paddle. Regina pulled it away and replaced it with her other hand. Her hand slid up the inside if Ruby's thigh to her cunt. 

From the bed Emma watched her girlfriends kissing, Regina teasing between Ruby’s legs with her fingers. 

It didn’t take long for just looking to not be enough for Emma either. 

As Emma approached Regina turned to her and offered the fingers that were wet with Ruby’s slick. Emma greedily sucked the fingers clean then kissed Regina. 

For a few moments Ruby was concerned that they two of them might make her just watch them together again. But then they both turned to her and in their eyes she saw their intentions crystal clear. 

Regina walked around Ruby, casually swatting her thigh with the paddle as she passed. 

"Would you like to come now?" Regina asked, her fingernails lightly scratching up and down Ruby’s back. 

"Yes please mistress," Ruby sighed. She wriggled and squirmed, aching for more contact on her skin.

They were back where they started. Emma in front of Ruby, Regina behind, the only contact was still Regina’s gentle scratching. 

"That was Regina’s idea you know," Emma said. "I would have let you come, watch us, then come again."

"I know," Ruby smiled

“But she loves the wait, isn’t that right?” Regina pressed harder with her fingernails, leaving faint red trails on Ruby's lower back.

"Yes mistress," Ruby replied and nodded.

Regina's nails scratched up Ruby’s spine and grabbed her hair, pulling hard so her head was jerked back. Emma shifted closer and put her lips to Ruby’s bared throat. While she kissed and sucked at Ruby’s neck Emma cupped her breasts, feeling the hard metal of the clamps in her palms. 

Regina smacked Ruby’s ass hard with the paddle. Ruby yelped. Emma closed her fingers on the clamps and gave then a tug, sucking Ruby’s pulse-point at the same time. Regina smacked her again, again, again. 

"Oh fuck yes, please, please," Ruby groaned. 

"Please what?" Regina asked. 

Smack. Smack. 

"Touch me, let me come." 

"Touch you where little wolf?" 

Smack. Smack. SMACK. 

"Everywhere!" 

Regina let go of Ruby's hair. Ruby tilted her head down and found Emma's lips. 

Emma gave the nipple clamps one last hard pull then slide her hands down Ruby's body to the front of her thighs. 

On the other side of Ruby Regina dropped the paddle on the floor and scratched down her back with both hands. When she reached them Regina smacked both of Ruby's buttocks with her bare hands. 

With Regina getting into a good spanking rhythm again Emma’s right hand went to Ruby’s pussy. Her middle finger slid up and down through slick folds, after a few strokes homing in on Ruby’s clit. She didn't tease this time. She rubbed with a rapid side to side motion. 

The spanking and Emma's fast fingers got Ruby moaning loud, her body flexing. Emma stole quick kisses between Ruby’s cries of pleasure. 

Her orgasm when it came shattered the tension inside her like a hammer on a mirror. Glittering shards of bliss exploded through her body. The anticipation of waiting, the mixing sensations of spanking and the wonderful stimulation of her clit were pure heaven.. 

Regina and Emma sandwiched the shaking Ruby between them, arms around her, hugging her tight as she came back to earth. They shared whispered words of love. 

Eventually they parted. Regina got the step-ladder, went up it and freed the rope from the fixture on ceiling. Once she stepped back down she uncoiled the rope from Ruby’s arms. It left red marks on her skin. Regina kissed the marks softly. Ruby flexed her arms and wiggled her fingers, free at last. Regina delicately took off the nipple clamps. 

Regina took one hand and Emma the other and together they led Ruby to the bed. They snuggled together, Ruby was in the middle. They kissed. They called each other beautiful and amazing. 

About twenty minutes of cuddling later, balanced right on the edge of sleep, Ruby was smiling at the thought of how lucky she was to have found the two perfect women for her.


End file.
